


who tripped over our red string of fate?

by yeou_0801



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Red String of Fate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woochan for a better life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeou_0801/pseuds/yeou_0801
Summary: Someone tripped on Chan's red string of fate





	who tripped over our red string of fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time posting here on ao3 and i hope you'll love it like how you love woochan uwu ♥ 
> 
> English is not my first language but I'm pretty confident with it. This is poorly written I'm sorry if I ever disappoint you.
> 
> To say that I'm a tad bit nervous is an understatement asfhdjjkalk whatever, I enjoyed writing this so please enjoy reading!

Soulmates are just your, soulmates. You're destined for each other. The end. Nothing special.  
  
You're the one to decide whether you'll wait for them to find you, or you find them yourself. You'll meet them either way.

  
  
Of course anyone would refer to  the latter, but Chan prefers the former.  
  
_'Why waste your time finding one person, if they're also looking for you anyway?' he dumbly said once._  
  
_'Hyung you're being inconsiderate, I feel bad for your soulmate.'_ Felix snapped that day and didn't talk to him for like a whole week which resulted to him promising to never say such vulgar phrase in front of the other Australian child again.  
  
And just by that you can tell that he's not really fond of all those romances and prefers being stuck in his bedroom 25/8 writing songs (no, he does not sleep) than to hopelessly wander outside hoping for some kind of sparks to appear somewhere.  
  
But no, Minho, his bestbud, his roommate, his very trustworthy friend, the most reliable and the most gay (no lie there) wouldn't let him hibernate for another five months again.  
  
He's already 22 and he's not getting any younger as Minho likes to tell him and this leads to Chan retorting about how he had to wait for Jisung to approach him first since his gay heart had stopped functioning along with his brain the first time they met each other.  
  
_'And 22 is still too early kid, I'm telling you pure and reliably tested facts.'_  
  
_'Why does it sound pure and utter bullshit to me? You know what? Just shut up dad, atleast I already have one. And YOU need to find yours soon.'_  
  
He didn't break free from Minho's grasp but he didn't stop whining either which caused Minho to have a very strong urge to throw him off a cliff, too bad there isn't one.  
  
"Aish hyung, you're like ten." Minho spat as he threw him to the backseat of his car.  
  
"And you're any better?" Chan raised an eyebrow, his look demanding an answer at the same time screaming a loud _'TRY ME BITCH'._  
  
But being friends with Chan for a long time has it's perks like this one. Anyone who saw that look would've fleet his way out for survival but Minho seemed unfazed by it.  
  
"Of course I'm better, I'm always better at anything."  
  
"Not at first meetings tho–"  
  
"CHRISTOPHER BANG LEAVE ME AND MY BRAIN CELLS ALONE!"  
  
  
  
  
_________  
  
"Lee Minho what do you think are we supposed to do here?" is the first thing that Chan asked as they arrived at Garosugil.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm meeting Jisungie– oh there he is."  
  
Before Chan could stutter anything Minho swiftly passed him the keys and flew towards Jisung. All Chan could do was curse him under his breath and internally scream and scold himself about trusting the boy too much.  
  
He sighed and stared at the car keys, mentally debating whether to go home or not. He chooses not to and just then realizes to why Minho made sure he brought his own cards. Sneaky lil' shit.  
  
He mindlessly wandered and let his feet lead him to wherever he feel like it. He sighed tiredly although it's only been twenty seconds since he started walking.  
  
Finding your soulmate is hard, especially when the so called _'red string of fate'_ is invisible to ones eyes (how'd they know the color though?).  
  
He tried, trust him he tried looking for his soulmate but eventually lost hope as years pass by and any progress seemed hard to achieve.  
  
It's frustrating, it really is, as you watch your friends(children) met theirs one by one. Of course he's happy for them, but a little jealousy can't be helped, he's only human.  
  
He frequently stops at every shop he passes by, but doesn't enter any of it until a particular black shirt caught his eyes. Nothing's really special about it, and Chan does not know why he somewhat has this kind of addiction towards black or white clothings (he's wearing a black one already btw).  
  
He let his mind take full control of his body as he entered the shop covered with a literal lifeless aura, his expression same as those ones who woke up in the wrong side of the bed, catching everyone's attention (half of the customers looked at him weirdly, some a bit intimidated and half choose to ignore him).  
  
He lifelessly dragged himself towards the shirt, his eyes only focusing on the clothing to even notice the hand that reaches the shirt the same time as his.  
  
He looked up to find his face only a few centimeters away from the dangerously handsome stranger.  
  
They stood frozen, eyes locked on each other.  
  
The boy looked ethereal like, holy shit who's this human being?! Why did they not meet earlier? And why is he holding Chan's hand??!!!  
  
His heartbeat's pace picked up it's speed after skipping a beat as he remembered what Felix had been screeching about for about a week after he met Changbin at their (3RACHA's) recording studio.  
  
_"HYUNG! I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S FUCKING TERRIFYING HOW YOUR HEART STOPPED BEATING FOR LIKE A WHOLE MINUTE, AND THEN IT SPEEDS UP AS IF YOU'RE BEING CHASED BY SEUNGMIN WITH A– um no actually just being chased by him is frightening bUT HYUNG! I'M WARNING YOU! IT'S TERRIFYING, TRAUMATIZING, HORRIFYING, BUT IT'S AWFULLY NICE AT THE SAME TIME *screeches a crazy mosquito*"_  
  
He's been ignoring what the child had said until now, and he strongly regrets it.  
  
He unconsciously lets out an ugly squeak before wheezing which made the other boy giggle cutely.  
  
And oh, just how did that made Chan's day suddenly complete at 7 in the morning?  
  
And then another voice rang in his head.  
  
_'You know it when "that" person is in front of you if you feel something tugging some kind of string in your heart. Yeah I know, it's not convincing, I'm not convincing but you'll thank me later.'_  
  
And then again, Minho was right.  
  
There's a saying circulating and has been passed from generation to generations that red strings of fate are meant to be tripped by someone close to you and your soulmate.  
  
Chan has proven this true since he's always the one tripping on his friend's strings, it makes him both annoyed and glad.  
  
The other boy's hand moved and held Chan's hand to slightly shake it as he introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Woojin, Kim Woojin. And you are..?"  
  
"C-chan! Bang Chan!" he mentally facepalms for embarrassing himself twice in front of Woojin and breathed out a relieved sigh as he heard the boy giggle once again.  
  
He gathered up his courage to entwine their fingers and felt blood rushing up his head.  
  
Woojin smiled softly at him.  
  
"Wonder who tripped on our red string of fate?"  
  
"Y-yeah." was all Chan could say as his eyes caught a familiar silhouette of a child with his boyfriend helping him to get up while giggling nonstop.  
  
  
_'Yang Jeongin, you clumsy brat.'_


End file.
